


Calm Before The Storm

by articcat621



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sam only has a moment to tell Danny how she feels. Set during the Final Episode.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 9





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and am not making any money from posting this.

Sam felt her heart flutter,

A soft sigh escaping her lips.

His hands on her waist,

Holding onto her possessively.

Danny pulled her close;

Kissing her like he had always wanted too,

But could never admit

Both had danced around their feelings

Both too afraid to tell the other how they felt.

Sam had loved Danny for as long as she could remember;

Her insides burning with jealously as he went after those other girls;

They didn't deserve him.

Danny had cared for Sam,

But could never admit it out loud to himself.

But here, now, right before it could all end,

He needed her to know.

Sam needed to know how much she meant to him.

That the ring was actually meant for her.

Sam moaned, deepening the kiss;

She didn't want to let go,

For fear that she would never have another moment like this again.

It was heaven, kissing Danny,

Everything she could have always hoped it would be.

She didn't want it to end.

She didn't want to go back to reality.

She just wanted to kiss Danny,  
for as long as she could.

Sadly, she felt him pull away.

Their foreheads, resting against each other.

A frown appeared on her lips,

As sadness and horror sunk in.

This could be it,

This could be their last moment.

The wind blew, causing her to shiver.

Looking up, she let his eyes,

A soft smile gracing her lips.

He smiled back,

Causing her insides to flutter.

"I love you,"

He whispered.

Sam smiled,

Her heart racing;

"I love you too."

She bit her lip,

Willing herself not to cry.

"If I come back…"

He started to say.

She held her hand up to silence him.

"When you come back,"

She corrected him, not letting the possibility enter her mind.

"We'll have to talk about some things."

Sam nodded, her heart fluttering once more.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

Danny smiled at her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

With a flash, he was gone.

Sam felt reality crash around her;

Her heart in her stomach.

Taking a shaky breath,

She stood.

She had work to do.


End file.
